Snowmen
by Wilted Paper Flowers
Summary: Our favorite couples are bored on a wintery day. So what do they do? Build snowmen, of course! Part 1 of 2


**Snowmen by DarkNightDreamer**

**Romance/Humor Fanfiction**

**Category: Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Summary: On a windy, snowy day, Syaoran and Sakura sit bored in his apartment. So what do they do? Build snowmen, of course!**

Syaoran and Sakura. The most sweetest couple in the petite town of Tomoeda, Japan. (as voted by Tomoyo, of course, after a series of 'kawaii's and various sizes of sweatdrops)

It didn't help that they were sitting, extremely bored, like 'a lump of coal', as Sakura often called it. Syaoran sighed, as his girlfriend/wife-to-be ranted on and on how important it was to be actually _doing_ something, and not sitting _endlessly in boredom_ at home during this _beautiful_ time of year, _Christmas!_

To be honest, Syaoran just didn't care.

Unfortunately, Sakura always got her way.

So here he was, sitting innocently and helplessly 'like a lump of coal' on his comfy, warm couch, just about to fall into a deep, much needed sleep, until, all of the sudden--poof!--he was blinking rapidly, butt buried deep in the two-foot snow, with a layer of white powder sitting on his head.

_Not_ how he planned to spend the day.

"Oh, Syao-kun!" Sakura giggled. "What a _great_ idea!"

He could only scowl furiously at her.

"We could build snow forts! Wouldn't that be absolutely _fun _and _divine_?"

Her poor boyfriend/husband-to-be could only sweatdrop, and wonder _why in all worlds_ did he choose to be with her at his house during this moment. (And not to mention, _why_ _did he actually not do anything about it!_)

_Sigh._

Oh yes. That was right. He _loved_ her.

"C'mon Syaoran-kun! We could have _so much fun_ doing this, just like romantic couples _are supposed to_ during _winter_!" The auburn-haired, emerald-eyed _onnanoko_ clapped her hands in sheer glee.

_Heh heh._ Syaoran managed to fraud a weak smile, gave up, and grunted. Why couldn't Sakura just _leave him alone?_

--

_Five minutes later…_

Found Syaoran reluctantly, against his own will, rolling a small ball of cold icicles. _Damn Sakura and her cardcaptor magic…_was echoing inside his brain every second of this _hell_ he had to go through. Did he neglect to mention he _hated snow!_

"Syaoran!" Sakura whined. "_Please_ do this? For _me?_"

Of course, Syaoran found her accomplished puppy dog eyes irresistible, and complied. And wound up rolling the ball faster and faster.

Eyes widened.

A squeal.

_Uh-oh…_

"Syaoran! _Snowmen!_ So _that's_ why you didn't want to build the fort with me…!" Sakura laughed in glee.

"I hate you," the grumpy boy said.

"Love you too," Sakura smiled. "Let's get going, then!"

And so that's how the poor boy got wound up into doing his _least_ favorite activity. Using _snow_ to build _men_!

_Twelve years ago…_

"_Syao-kun! It's snowing!" Feimei cried._

_Four-year-old Syaoran raced out of the house, leaving his sister in the dust, blinking._

"_Snow! Snow!" The little boy twirled around, and finally fell with a satisfactory 'thump' into the white powder._

_Feimei caught up with her little brother, and said the five fatal words that would change his life—_

"_Want to build a snowman, Syaoran?" cried her eager face._

_Syaoran felt himself nod aggressively._

"_Okay!" his sister cried, and started forming a ball with her hands._

_Quickly using her martial arts skills, in the blink of an eye, she had made the small ball into a big ball._

_Syaoran, ever the copycat, made one too._

_Only, he did one thing wrong. _

_Because of his small size, the unexpected, albeit inevitable, happened._

_He tripped—lost his balance—and got rolled into the ball…_

Sakura slapped him across the face gently, repeatedly.

"Syao-kun! Calling you back to earth!"

sigh Only one way…

She pressed her lips to his, and immediately, his eyelids fluttered open.

Pulling back satisfactorily, Sakura smiled. "Let's keep on going!"

So Syaoran started to roll—again.

And history, as well know, repeats.

He should've known he shouldn't have worked _so fast_.

He should've known Sakura had planned something.

And once again, he found himself trapped in snow, rolling rapidly down the hill and straight into a tree.

He sighed.

_Not again._

_Author's note:_ LOL! Just a random fic that came into my mind while I was working on my Capital Punishment/Death Penalty research paper. I know. I'm weird. Please read and review! You know it brings great delight to me!


End file.
